


The Redemption Of John Vincent

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>From an idea spat out by the Unconventional Courtship Generator: http://www.seasip.info/Misc/ucrpg.html</p><p> </p><p>So innocent. So tempting...<br/>Having built a global empire synonymous with excellence, formidable tycoon John Vincent is a man who gets what he wants. Always. And right now he wants ex-ballerina Katie Derham... in his bed and sighing his name in pleasure.<br/>Virginal Katie can’t resist the allure of the brooding billionaire. But the closer he pulls her, the more John threatens the barriers she’s carefully constructed to conceal the scars of her past. And Katie isn’t the only one with pain to hide...<br/>Can her pure love dance into his heart and redeem the dark and damaged John Vincent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready, Aim, Fire Cupid's Arrow...

John Vincent, the owner of a global empire. He has always had his way in everything he does, he always got what he wanted. Always. 

Lately he had taken over a local Opera House and the talent he had seen was near flaw-free. His attentions had been grabbed by the incredibly talented, and ice-cold, Catherine 'Katie' Derham. She was the prima ballerina, and much as her performances allowed him to see her passion, she has always kept her distance. Now though, it is late, they are the last to be leaving a wrap party for the end of the season and she is alone, alone that is, except for him. He has yet to decide if he should approach. He has spent much of the party trying to get closer to her, and failing. She has always found a way to avoid him. Now, as he stands and watches her, the slim black dress fitting her form perfectly, accentuating flawlessly pale skin and her dark brown hair, proving her just as slim and delicate as she has always seemed. She is shy, he can tell that much but he must at least talk...

She is leaving. 

He cannot know that she has been watching him with guarded eyes, willing herself not to be attracted to him. He is tall, a little under-dressed for the party in jeans and a t-shirt covered with his jacket, a suit jacket, his lone nod to how prestigious the event was. His eyes are a deep blue, and she finds herself wishing she dared let him see who she really was. His hair, a dark chocolate brown, his mussed and his skin is tinged with redness where he has clearly over-indulged in the free champagne, and yet... his is attractive. 

He follows her, catches her arm, startled when she pulls away with a soft, startled cry, and ice-cold eyes. 

"I... I'm sorry."

His voice falters and he clears his throat. 

"I merely wanted to introduce myself..."

"No need."

Her smile, fleeting as it is, warms him. 

"I would know that face anywhere, Sir John Vincent."

"Please... call me John."

"Well, in that case... Katie, Katie Derham."

"You have... exquisite taste in clothes... and when you dance... I've never seen anything more beautiful."

She blushes, looks away and down and speaks softly. 

"Thank you..."

The lift approaches and she smiles, kissing his cheek as she leaves. He is too startled to chase her.


	2. Introspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie's POV

_I can't let him in... not now, not alone. I haven't come this far to be used again..._

_He would never understand. How could he... He has had everything given to him._

_He cannot know my secrets, he must not know who I was..._

_But... There is no harm in a friendship... is there?_


	3. Dancing On Dangerous Ground...

They skirt around each other for months, keeping everything friendly. He makes several attempts to engage her, to ask her on dates and she tries to refuse... eventually giving in. 

The dates are gentle, kindly planned and yet she hates herself for giving in. Every step he comes closer, the more likely he is to see who she really was... once. 

The dates are slowly building up to become a relationship and she knows he could find her secret anytime... and then, one date night, she makes a fatal mistake. 

She is unaware, at first, just how much she has drunk, how much they have both drunk, and yet... when she realizes it is too late, by the time she realizes he is on top of her, inside her, and she is ruined. 

All her former care has been for nothing, and yet...

His hand caresses her cheek, wiping away tears and she closes her eyes, her voice rough with emotion. 

"Just... don't stop."

They do not stop, he takes her to a new height of pleasure but she knows, instantly, he will withdraw when he finds her other secret. His hand has been skating over her stomach for a while now and then, horribly, it slips to her back, over the deep ridges so carefully hidden from the public when she dances. 

His pace falters even as he comes undone inside her, leaving her weakened and pained. Her eyes fly open at the feel of his hand on her cheek, staring up, a storm-tossed sea of pain and wishes. His own are dark, storm-clouded blue. 

"Who did this..."

Her breath falters even as she tells her story, crying silently the entire time. 

He withdraws from her in increments, but she knows. He is never coming back. 

The shower starts and she moves, slowly, painfully, toward the sound, her eyes meeting his again as she steps into the room.


	4. Mirrored Pain

John turns, away, but not fast enough, she has seen the mark, a cruel, deep, mark on his skin. He has withdrawn from her even as she moves to join him. His eyes close at the feel of her hand over his scars, tracing lightly over them, he hates himself for stealing her innocence away and it is clear when he pushes her away. 

She moves again to trace his wounds, her eyes locking with his when he finally looks up. 

"How can you stay... I..."

"I gave myself to you... John."

"Katie..."

His voice breaks and he falls silent. They are no longer under the influence of alcohol, pain and fear has sobered them both and yet, Katie finds she speaks honestly. 

"Do I wish this had happened differently... yes, of course I do... but I..."

She pauses, inhales, then speaks on gently. 

"I could never be sorry it was you..."

"I hurt you."

"No."

Katie speaks honestly, gently, her touch instantly at his cheek, even as he moves instinctively to touch her scarred back, her own free hand on his wounds. 

"The people who scarred me... who scarred us... hurt us. You loved me. Freely. I chose to be here, tonight..."

"But you were..."

"A terrified innocent in a world that would have eventually become to small to live in... you opened my life to so much more..."

"How can you think like that... I..."

"Because you took your time. You dated me, you wooed me John..."

Her voice shakes as she adds. 

"So here I am... yours for the taking."

His voice shakes as he responds. 

"You would... marry me?"

"In a heartbeat."


End file.
